


Strange

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Free!
Genre: Love, M/M, Rebuilding, Trust, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Rin will think him strange, but Haru is willing to take a risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange

Was this normal?

Laying your head against a friend’s shoulder as you watch the sun fall into the sea?

Perhaps it was normal for the two girls in Haru’s class that had supported each other through recent hardships. Perhaps it was a normal thing to do for some guys too, like Makoto when he really needed sleep.

For Rin and Haruka it should not be normal, even if they had just spent most of the weekend together. Yes, they had gotten closer again the past year and repaired some of the trust between them. Still, Haru could not shake a sense of apprehension.

Rin had withheld his friendship for years. To have someone who had once been so affectionate turn against him had made Haru withdraw into a shell. Yet even there Rin’s hostility had hurt him. It had stunted Haru’s comfort with displaying affection, so why did he feel the need to now place his cheek against Rin’s bare skin?

Haru knew why.

It could spoil things between them forever. If Rin suddenly realized the depth of Haru’s feelings, he might run off disgusted. If that happened, Haru would sink into the sand and not have the strength to get up.

Yet, risky as it was, Haru did not withdraw. He closed his eyes, enjoying himself to the utmost. Rin’s closeness did things to him that he did not entirely understand.

His eyes flew open when Rin shifted and his lips parted to let out an excuse. But before he could say anything, Rin’s arm came around him. His mouth closed again. Tentatively, aware of every second ticking by, Haru dared to put his arms around Rin’s waist.

Heart racing, he still half expected to be pushed away. Rin turned his face towards him, making Haru shiver with apprehension.

“You are breathing so fast,” Rin whispered.

Haru met his gaze and gasped at Rin’s expression. It was the first time he saw that look in his eyes. And then he noticed the quick rising and falling of Rin’s chest and the hotness of his breath.

“So are you.”

Rin leaned forward. Haru did not move away, still not quite sure if what was happening was real. His lips parted right before Rin's touched them.

Heat surged through Haru. A great desire took hold of him, desire to be close to Rin, to please him. Rin’s tongue exploring his mouth and sliding against his own was almost too much. Haru had wanted this for years, and he clung to Rin like he had been drowning before.

A hand pulled up Haru’s t-shirt and snaked up his bare back. Haru moaned into the kiss.

Rin’s eyes narrowed. With a growl, he pulled Haru tight against his own body. His lips left Haru’s to trail over his neck.

“Fuck, you’re hot.”

Haru said nothing, but the expression on his face told Rin everything he needed to know. He smirked at Haru and took both his hands in his own. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, you know.”

Nodding, Haru looked at their hands. “Me too.”

They kissed again. Haru’s eyes fell closed, and he could only feel Rin’s warmth and a great sense of happiness.

The sun had already disappeared when they broke apart.

“Isn’t your dorm closing soon?” Haru asked reluctantly.

“Yeah.” Rin sat down on the sand. “Ai can open the window for me.”

“You live on the third floor.”

Rin shrugged. “I can climb the tree next to it and jump.”

Haru usually did not interfere with people’s antics, but the idea of Rin swinging back and forth on some tree before aiming himself at a window did not appeal to him.

“We can sleep here.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Haru sat down next to him. It was a warm evening, but he guessed they would need each other’s warmth to not get cold. That idea was not unpleasant.

“Come here then,” Rin said, lying back and stretching out a hand for him.

Haru put down his bag and lay down his head on Rin’s chest. When he rested his ear on it, he could hear his the strong beat of his heart.

“How long have you…liked me?” Rin asked.

“A long time.”

“Why did you not say anything?”

Haru hesitated when Rin entwined their fingers. “I thought such feelings were not welcome to you.”

“How long?” Rin whispered.

“Almost since I knew you.”

Rin squeezed his hand. “Shit.”

Haru tensed, not understanding.

“I am sorry, Haru.”

He let out a deep breath. “For what?”

“How I treated you. While you.... Fuck, I must have hurt you, huh?”

Haru looked away. “You did.”

“But you still forgave me?” Rin asked, with something like awe in his voice.

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Yeah. But first I want you to know that I will make you it up to you.” He kissed Haru’s hair. “And I will not hurt you again.”

Haru said nothing to that, but shifted closer. Rin gasped when Haru's arm brushed past his groin. “You don’t know, do you?”

“What?”

“How sexy you are?”

“Am I?”

“Yeah.” Rin smiled and his finger traced over Haru’s shirt, until he was pretty sure he found a nipple. He circled it through the fabric, already looking forward to that day when they would be naked together and embrace in that most intimate way people could embrace.

Too soon now, but only just.

“How long have you liked me?” Haru asked.

“Dunno exactly. But longer than I realized, I think.”

Overwhelmed by feelings he could not put into words, Haru reached for him. They spoke no longer, only held each other. It took quite a while before they both slept, for that exploring each other was far more intriguing than whatever they might see in their dreams. As the moon appeared, Haru found out that the area around Rin’s bellybutton was really sensitive and Rin discovered that Haru made the most delicious sounds when he sucked the skin just below his ear.

*

When Rin woke Haru in the morning and pulled him in his arms, it no longer felt strange at all.


	2. Warning

Makoto squinted at his notes. Nagisa’s handwriting threw him for a loop. It did not help that the blond boy distracted him by raving about a maths meme he had seen online. Their science project was difficult enough without being confused by unfamiliar formulas. Though it was a nice autumn day, he regretted going to the park for homework, since it gave Nagisa an excuse to tag along. Haru seemed to be of the same opinion.

“You can go home now,” he said, as he took the book from the blond.

Nagisa’s eyes grew wide. “But Haru-senpai, I want to learn from you.”

“You can not learn while you’re talking,” Makoto pointed out. “And Haru and I do need to finish this.”

Makoto took his own notes and read aloud: “Centripetal force makes an object move in a circle by pulling it towards the centre.”

“I know, I tried in my bathtub,” Haru said.

Makoto smiled. “We can’t bring your bathtub to school.”

“What about the swimming pool? We can try to create a maelstrom.”

“Let’s start with a bucket first, shall we?” Makoto suggested. He could just imagine Haru trying to borrow some crazy machine in the name of science.

Haru did not protest, since he no longer listened. The only object in the world that so focused Haru’s attention, and was not entirely made of H2O, had appeared.

Riding his bike half up the grass, Rin jumped off and left it there.

“Hey guys!”

“Rin-chan, are you going to help with their science project too?” Nagisa asked, happy to see him.

“Nah, have to write a paper for tomorrow. I just passed by and came to say hi.”

That alerted Makoto. Neither Rin’s school nor his house was anywhere near this park. 

“How are you, Haru?” Rin asked quietly.

Makoto’s best friend met his gaze and stared at him. “I am well, Rin.”

Makoto looked at Haru, then at Rin and back again at Haru. They only had eyes for each other, even leaned into the other’s direction, as if they couldn’t wait to touch. Realization came to Makoto in a flash. He opened his mouth, almost breaking the spell that had such a hold on them, but stopped himself in time.

“Good, good,” Rin said at last. “Have to be off, can’t afford a bad grade in science.”

Nagisa waved. “Good luck!”

Rin made a gesture that Makoto had never seen before, but was probably meant to be a cool version of a wave and cycled off. Haru still stared at the tree he had disappeared behind.

Clearly, Rin had cycled all the way here just to look at Haru for a few seconds. They probably both thought it was really romantic. Haru looked happy and distracted, so Makoto said nothing of his worries. At least not to Haru. To Haru, he only talked of their project. 

He left a little earlier than he had planned, saying he wanted to visit his aunt for an hour.

But he did not go to his aunt.

Samezuka Academy was open to visitors until 9PM. He still had more than an hour left. The receptionist argued with a boy who had missed curfew the evening before. Makoto waited patiently.

“What do you want?” the old man grumbled, after he had sent the Samezuka student upstairs with a threat to take away his bicycle parking privileges.

He bowed. “I would like to see Matsuoka Rin. I am a friend of his.”

“I wish your manners rubbed off on him.” The man sighed and buzzed open the door. “Know the room?”

“Third floor, fifth door.”

Makoto went up the stairs, avoiding a bunch of first years running down with a football. At the start of the corridor, he exchanged his shoes for slippers. Just before he knocked Rin’s door, it swung open.

“Oh!” Nitori let out.

Smiling, Makoto nodded at him.

“Rin-senpai?” Nitori called back. “Tachibana-san is here to see you.”

“Thank you,” Makoto said, letting him pass.

Rin sat behind his desk and looked a little surprised. “Hey.”

“Hello Rin.”

“Do you need something?” Suddenly Rin tensed up. “Is there something with Haru?”

He shook his head. “Haru is fine, I think.”

“You _think_?”

“We need to talk, Rin. I think you know what about.”

At this the seated boy put down his pencil. “I guess I saw that coming.”

“May I sit?”

“Sure.” Rin gestured vaguely at his bed.

Makoto sat down on the mattress.

“Well?”

“You and Haru are together.” It sounded a bit strange, a bit frightening to Makoto’s own ears. Yet he did not falter. “I need to know if you are serious.”

“ _You_ need to know, huh?” Rin said, crossing his arms.

“Yes, I do. For if it goes wrong, I will be the one who has to pick up the pieces. Again.”

Rin sighed. “Was it that bad?”

“Worse.” Makoto looked away. “I hated you for a good while.”

“You? You hated someone…me?”

“Yes. Does that surprise you? It was you who had made Haru dare open up as a kid, more than I ever could. He started to show affection to people, began to feel comfortable doing that. But then you treated him like your worst enemy. What do you think that did to him?” Makoto noticed his hands had clenched into fists. All the hurt he had felt for Haru, the frustration of not being the one who could help him came back to the surface. “You broke him.”

Rin had paled considerably, but he managed to shake his head. “Haru does not break.”

“He was pretty close to it,” Makoto bit.

“I always cared about Haru, even when I did not know I did.” Rin whispered. He clearly felt bad just talking about it.

“That is what scares me.” Makoto’s voice grew softer as well. “What if you start resenting him again? Will you push him away again and then pull him back because you still care for him at the same time?”

“No!”

Makoto stood up. “Think about him and not yourself. Haru deserves at least that.”

“Yeah,” Rin said. “He does.”

Makoto smiled and went for the door. “See you around, Rin.”

“Makoto?”

“Yes?”

“Do you still hate me?”

Now Makoto’s smile grew genuine. “I can’t hate something that Haru loves so much.”

*

After Makoto had left, Rin let himself fall on his bed, all thoughts of homework forgotten. He stayed like that for a good while, trying to process everything Makoto had told him. Guilt ripped into him. He could not understand now why he had done what he did. The angry hurtful boy he had been was almost a stranger now. It would take time to rebuild trust, but he had to start somewhere.

A surge of inspiration made him grab his phone.

Haru picked up after the second ring.

“Rin?”

“Let’s go to Osaka this weekend.”

“The Aquarium?”

“Yeah. It will be my treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Rin finds it hard to control himself when he gets Haru alone.


	3. A Dolphin's Education

Haru attracted people.

Rin had always known it. He had felt it soon after meeting him. Haru was always slightly more important to him than Nagisa or Makoto. Even for all those dark years in Australia, he had been centred in his thoughts.

Rin wasn’t the only one though. Nagisa fawned over Haru, had been inspired to take up swimming because of him. Even Rei, the newcomer, always seemed most proud when it was Haru complimenting him. And of course there was Makoto, whose connection with Haru ran deeper than that between many siblings.

Girls too, tended to watch him when he passed by, inspired by his beautiful eyes and face. He also got appreciative looks from those men who knew how to appreciate such beauty.

It bothered Rin sometimes, like today. As they walked to the mall, he had felt the stares, heard the giggles and one guy on a motorbike even stopped to ask for his number. Rin had put his arm around Haru and gave the interloper such a foul look that the man disappeared before Haru could refuse.

“Do you think he was a scout?” Haru asked, after he had gotten his mackerel for the weekend. “Maybe he saw me swim.”

“That’s not what he’s after,” Rin growled, dropping his arm.

He hastened his step, with Haru following him.

“Are you angry?”

The concern in Haru’s voice, laced with the fear that Rin would be angry with him for a reason he did not understand, made Rin stop and smile to reassure him. “Just a bit pissed that he was hitting on you.”

“That’s…oh.”

“But you only like me, huh?” Rin said, putting his arm around him again.

“Yes.” Haru blinked, looking confused. “Why do you ask?”

Rin laughed at this and did not answer.

They headed for Haru’s home, passing by a woman who seemed to want to decipher the nature of their relationship. Rin was in a good enough mood to wink at her.

“You’re acting strange.”

“Just glad to be with you.” Rin brought his lips closer to Haru’s ear. “And now I want us to be alone.”

Haru met his gaze. “Me too.”

“Hurry then.”

Fumbling with the keys as they reached Haru’s home, Rin could tell Haru was nervous and excited. It made Rin want him even more. Before the door had even closed behind them, Rin pushed him against the wall for a bruising kiss.

Haru broke away after a few seconds, blush already spreading to his cheeks.

“Let’s go to the living room.”

They both took off their shoes and headed for the couch.

Rin sat back on it, spreading his legs so Haru could sit between them. Having that ass pressed against his growing erection made Rin gasp. He took a deep breath to regain some control. Gently, he put his hands on Haru’s knees, opening them up a little, so he could roam his hands over his thighs. Haru wore jeans, but he still enjoyed the touch.

“You shouldn’t look so good,” Rin whispered.

Haru leaned his head back against Rin’s shoulders and turned his face towards Rin’s.

“When I see all those people staring at you, I want to take you right in front of them. Show them you’re mine.”

He nipped at Haru’s neck, scraping his teeth over the skin.

“I want to do it soon,” Haru breathed.

“Yeah? What do you want to do?”

“Have sex.”

Rin licked his lips, loving Haru's forwardness. “What exactly?”

“You go inside me.”

Rin was getting seriously turned on. “And?” 

“You move.”

“You know more than I expected,” Rin teased. “Have you read about it?”

“I have seen it with dolphins.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I watch documentaries about them. Two males often swim together. Sometimes to fight for females, but sometimes they are together too. They cuddle and have sex.”

“You got your sexual education from dolphins?” Suddenly Rin laughed. “Unbelievable.”

It made Haru tense up and close his legs. “Is it different for people?”

“No, you got the gist of it.” Rin rubbed his legs again, trying to get the tension out again. “We cuddle, I’ll go inside you and we move.”

“It feels really good, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you done it before?”

Rin sucked at Haru’s shoulder. “Only once.”

“Did you like him?”

He shrugged. “It was after a tournament in Australia. Never saw him again.”

“I see.”

“Not like I like you.”

“Okay.”

Rin pulled up Haru’s shirt, so he could caress his belly. “You’re jealous?”

“A little, I think.”

“Don’t be.” Rin undid the button of Haru’s trousers and unzipped him. “You’re hard.”

Haru moaned when Rin pulled down his underwear enough so he could take out his erection. He teased it with his finger tips and smirked when Haru bucked up, needing more.

Rin gave it to him. He grabbed Haru’s cock and started slowly, only increasing speed when Haru squirmed. Watching his reactions; the eyes falling closed, head thrown back as he gasped, his hips bucking.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and he made a mental note to tell Haru that after they had both come.

Even better was the way Haru’s eyes shot open and his body arched up when he came. He buried his face in Rin’s neck, still trembling.

“Feels good?” Rin asked when Haru’s breathing finally steadied.

“Yes!” There was wonder in Haru’s eyes. “Much better than when I do it myself.” 

“Perhaps we should do it in the water some day.”

That got Haru’s full attention. “Can we?”

“We can. But we need practice on land first.”

Haru nodded earnestly. “When shall we start?”

Rin kissed his lips. “I know a great place for our first time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> First time


	4. Lovers

“Gotta tent?”

“What?” Haru asked, looking at the boy on his doorstep. “I thought you had one.”

“It hasn’t been used in years. There are tears in it.”

Haru thought for a moment and headed up to the attic. It took him a few minutes of shoving old furniture to the side and going into boxes before he got what he was looking for. Relieved, for he had been looking forward to this trip a lot, he took out the bag with the tent and carried it downstairs.

Rin’s face lit up. “You found one?”

“Yes.” Haru tried to get rid of the dust from his shoulders and hair. “You do have the airbeds, don’t you?”

“They are already in the boat.”

Haru checked to see if all the windows were closed and then carefully locked the door. He took up his own bag, while Rin grabbed the one with the tent.

It took them longer than usual to get to the bay, what with them carrying all the heavy stuff. Rin panted at the end, so Haru silently took his heavier bag for the last few minutes.

Their old coach’s boat waited for them there, gently moving on the water. Haru felt a rush of adrenaline. Rin was going to drive them out into sea to this special location that he had not yet disclosed to Haru. And tonight they were going to have sex for this first time.

"Is something wrong?"

Haru, realizing he had been staring off into sea, shook his head and went aboard.

"You just sit at the side, I got this," Rin said proudly, as he stepped behind the steering wheel. "Eh, you’re not going to randomly jump into the sea, are you?"

"No."

Rin grinned. “Good that.”

The engine started and the boat shot forward, almost against another boat that had been moored there. Haru held onto the railing, throwing Rin a glare. The other boy smiled sheepishly. “It’ll be fine.”

He steered them out of the harbour and Haru began to relax on open sea. The wind blew into his face, tugging at his hair. It made him forget about his nerves for a few minutes.

Rin watched him, appreciating Haruka’s beauty as he longed for the sea. His lips slightly parted, he seemed truly a creature of the ocean.

Letting him be for half an hour or so, Rin started to feel more comfortable steering the boat. He checked his navigation system and turned a bit to the left. That should do it.

“Haru.”

No response. His blue eyes still only saw water.

“Haru.”

A bit startled, Haru looked at him.

“Come here.”

Not questioning, Haru stood up and walked over to where Rin steered. When he was close enough, he grabbed Haru’s shirt and pulled. Tenderly, Rin kissed his lips and let his tongue slide into his mouth. His finger traced over his shirt until he found a nipple. He increased the pressure for a tiny moment and then let go of Haru all together.

Smiling, as if without a care in the world, Rin focused on the steering wheel. Next to him, Haru still breathed heavily, but Rin pretended he was oblivious to it.

Though Haru sat down at the same place as before, his attention was no longer solely focused on the sea. Rin felt his gaze burning on him. He had to suppress a smirk and felt quite proud of himself for managing to do that to Haru.

They got near their destination. Probably, Haru had recognized this place by now. When Iwatobi and Samezuka had trained on these islands before, he had been quite curious of the one furthest from the shore.

Last week, Rin had searched for more information online. Local legend had it that a mermaid princess had once rested there as she journeyed north. A perfect place for a tryst. Especially with a water freak like Haru.

He slowed down considerably and reached the pier without crashing into it. As he turned down the engine, Haru gathered their stuff. They worked together to get it all off the boat and onto the sand.

“Did you bring your swimming clothes?” Rin said.

Haru simply tugged at his pants, showing the edge of his swimsuit. Knowing they would get into a fight if they struggled with the tent together, Rin left him to it and unpacked the food.

“What did you get?” Haru asked.

“Your favourite, of course, and a few other delicacies.”

Haru looked away. “Thanks.”

“No prob. I like spoiling you.”

No response came. Once, this would have angered Rin, during those dark years when he had taken everything Haru did as a slight. But that was behind him, so he left a soft kiss on Haru’s hair.

In that short time since they had finally made their feelings known, Rin had learned a great deal more about Haru. The widening of blue eyes told how much the usually so stoic young man was affected by RIn.

Pleased with himself, Rin took out the foldable table and table cloth he had borrowed from Gou and placed it near the seashore. After that, he grabbed a blanket and tossed it on the sand. It was thick and comfortable. He had deserved a nap after all his hard work.

The sound of the waves lapping at the island relaxed him. Soon he drifted off. Much longer than he had anticipated did he sleep. When he came too, the sun had travelled to the west and had begun its descent. Rubbing his eyes, Rin sat up.

He did not even have to glance around to know where Haru was. And of course, after a few seconds, his head popped up from the water. Seeing that Rin was awake, he swam to the shore.

“How’s the sea?” Rin asked.

“It’s always good.”

“The temperature, I mean.”

“Good.”

“Come over here, will you?”

Haru left the sea, with that bit of regret he always radiated when leaving water. He reached out for the baskets of food, but Rin held him back with his hand. “Let me.”

Sitting on the opposite side of the table, Haru waited patiently as Rin laid out the food. Though none of it was hot, he made it look impressive nonetheless.

This morning, he had made the rice balls with mackerel and Chinese cabbage. His mother had helped with the potato salad and avocado salad sandwiches. His uncle had chipped in as well, by making three sushi rolls. Rin had even brought soy sauce, though he could only offer a small plastic bowl to pour it in.

Sitting quietly, Haru watched him set it all up. He held out a plastic cup when Rin offered to pour him cranberry juice.

“You went through a lot of trouble for me.”

Rin tried to smirk again, but it turned softer. “No problem.”

They both took up a set of chopsticks. Rin went for the salmon and cucumber sushi, and Haru reached for a rice ball. The sound of the sea formed a pleasant backdrop to their dinner. Rin enjoyed watching the shadows lengthen and colours fade.

“We are the only humans here,” Haru said, after a while.

“Yeah. Does it bother you?”

He shook his head.

Knowing Haru was contemplating something, Rin decided to be silent.

It was quite the important evening for them. After years of knowing each other; being friends, rivals, people who could barely say a word to each other and then friends again, their relationship would change once more. After becoming lovers in the full sense of the word, they would be bound in a way that they were to no other.

Rin observed Haru as he stared at the sea, lost in his thoughts. Though Haru was good-looking, in Rin’s mind, it was a far more powerful attraction that drew them together than mere physical desire.

From the moment they had met, Haru had fascinated him. Nobody could make him feel so content, could encourage him as Haru, and nobody could steer up his anger quite like that either.

Haru made him feel alive.

Perhaps Haru’s feelings were slightly different from his own, but they went just as deep. Rin knew that many people were not that lucky in life, to find that kind of mutual attachment.

“Shall we?” Haru asked, stripping to his swimsuit.

“What?”

He gestured at the sea, as if it should have been obvious.

“Okay, let me get my swimming trunks.”

Haru did not say anything, at least in words, but his look made Rin reconsider. He threw off his shirt, and unzipped his trousers.

Naked, he followed Haru to the sea.

From the moment Haru first submerged, time began to flow differently. As he watched him glide through it in the moonlight, Rin realized truly how much Haru was one with the water.

This was no swimming pool, with edges and carefully designated lanes.

This was the ocean. Free to move in every direction, with the bottom far away from their threading feet, Haru took full advantage of the much more open space.

He swam under Rin, shooting upwards and past him. Having to go up for air, Rin lost him. He glanced in all directions. Compared to Haru, he suddenly felt clumsy in the ocean.

The darkness made it hard to see anything below the surface. He came up, above the gentle waves. No sign of Haru above shore. Yet he was close, Rin could tell.

A hand grabbed his ankle, pulled at it. Rin twisted quickly, reached out. Haru swam just out of his grasp. The moonlight shone on his face, as he smiled at Rin.

RIn lunged forward, grabbed him before he could disappear again. Their lips found each other, and they held each other as they slowly treaded water. Without a sense of the time that passed, Rin explored Haru’s mouth, caressed his skin.

His heart swelled with emotions for this other human; affection, longing, even love.

Without needing to say anything, Haru followed him as he swam to shore. Rin opened the box and took out two large towels. One he threw over his shoulders, casually, while he used the other to dry off Haru’s hands, shoulders, his back.

His fingers lingered on Haru’s swimsuit, and he looked at him, wordlessly asking for consent. He felt a thrill when Haru nodded. Slowly, he slid it off, revealing ever more. Rin's heart beat in his chest.

Haru walked over to the blanket Rin had slept on earlier and spread it out not far from the sea. A glance at him and he knew Haru was as nervous as he was.

So he closed the distance between them and whispered near Haru’s ear. “Why don’t you lie down?”

Haru sat on the blanket. He shifted his legs, lay down on his back and stared up at him. Rin understood that Haru was offering himself and had to suppress a smile. It was all a little awkward and they had a lot to learn, but he liked Haru’s innocence in these matters as well.

Kneeling between Haru’s legs, Rin moved to lie on top of him. Rin nipped at the skin just above his nipples until Haru’s arms came around his neck. Their bodies rubbed as their lips touched each other again, causing delicious friction.

Soon they moaned into the kiss. Underneath him, Haru’s legs spread just a little wider. Seriously turned on now, Rin’s mouth travelled lower, passing his nipples, over his quivering stomach.

The tip of his tongue dipped into Haru’s navel and he saw muscles tense. His hands reached for Haru’s knees, nudging them up. Turning his face away, Haru stared at the sea, embarrassed a little.

“You look very good, you know,” Rin said, as he reached backwards, for the box. He could not locate it by touch alone, so he sat back and turned, finally grabbing it. The lube had been put all the way at the bottom, since he had not wanted to cause an awkward moment earlier on the day. He uncapped the flask eagerly and nudged Haru’s legs further apart.

Biting his lip in concentration, Rin poured lube on Haru's erection. Haru took deep breaths as Rin began to move his hand, stomach heaving with each one. 

No longer did he seem nervous. He locked eyes with his boyfriend, frustration visible. “Rin…”

Smirking, Rin tightened his grip. Haru arched up, aching for more friction.

Yet he did not want Haru to come at this point. So he moved down his hands and coated them with more lube. Realizing what was next, Haru tensed all of a sudden.

“It will be fine,” Rin murmured. “I’ll take it slow.”

Haru's eyes closed and Rin saw him bite his lip, when Rin pushed a finger inside him.

That someone as aloof as Haru, would trust Rin enough to open up to him like this, touched him deeply. Haru moaned when he put another finger inside. 

"Relax...Haru," Rin whispered.

To distract him, he left little kisses on Haru’s stomach. As he scissored his finger inside Haru, Rin gently caressed his thighs. “If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.”

“No…” Haru whispered and he finally looked at Rin again. “Don’t. I want…it now...Ah!

His back arched as Rin entered him for the first time. Haru was so deliciously tight around him that Rin had to fight his instinct to keep thrusting. “Is it… no pain?”

“It’s okay…I…” Haru shifted.

His movements, no matter how tiny, shot spikes of pleasure through Rin’s body. A surprised moan left his lips when Haru was the first to search for more friction.

Rin tried to follow his rhythm, but faltered when Haru gasped.

“Are you sure you’re… fine?” he breathed.

“Yes.” Haru bit his lip. “Rin, I want you deeper.”

The last bit of apprehension left him. He grabbed Haru’s hips, angled him upwards for more access and pushed in. They both groaned. Eager for more of this, they finally began to move as one.

The sounds of the waves, the ever growing intensity of pleasure and Haru’s face as he moaned in pleasure, made Rin feel as if he had entered a new world. He had never been happier.

Rin held on to Haru’s shoulder, leaving a kiss on it that turned into a bite. It was too much for Haru.

He grunted Rin’s name when he came. Panting heavily, his grip on Rin seized. It brought Rin even closer to his own climax. It was when Haru’s eyes opened again that Rin released inside him.

Collapsing on top of Haru, they lay like that for minutes.

Haru was the first to speak. He whispered something that Rin could not make out.

“What was that?”

“The sea is beautiful like this.”

Chuckling, Rin pulled out of him. He knew now how to interpret Haru’s vagueness and took it as the compliment it was.

Lying down next to him, he took his hand. “So, it was good, huh?”

“We will do it again, right?” Haru turned over, so he could face Rin. “Tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Silence reigned and Rin had assume Haru had drifted off, when he suddenly spoke up again.

“Rin?”

Rin turned over. “Hmm?”

“Did you feel good too?”

He brought Haru’s hand to his lips. “Yeah.”

“I wasn’t…”

“What?”

“Well, you know I had no experience. And I know that I sometimes do not do things the way other people do. So I hoped it was okay.”

Rin pulled him closer. He had not guessed the depth of Haru’s insecurities in this matter. Perhaps he should have. Haru was always vulnerable when it came to him and his feelings.

“You know what, Haru? It was great. And we’re going to enjoy ourselves even more. I ordered this book online, with positions and techniques we can try.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll see.” Rin smirked when sudden inspiration hit him. “Some would definitely be good in the water.”

“Okay.” Haru paused. “Will you get that book soon?”

He just laughed and pulled a surprised Haru into a tight embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this story and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I might continue this at some point, but for today I leave the two young men on their little island to enjoy each other.


End file.
